Saat - Saat Alex di Desa
by ShaKuraChan
Summary: Kisah Alex mengurus kebun warisan almarhum Kakeknya...
1. Chapter 1

**Saat - Saat di Desa**

**(Chapter 1)**

**.  
**

**Alex's POV**

Aku Alex. Umurku 18 tahun sekarang.

Pertama kalinya aku tinggal di desa. Yah, karena aku yang harus mengurus kebun warisan Kakek. Kakek sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lelah menyusuri desa.

"Yah,kita sampai!" seru Mayor. "Ini ladang Kakekmu. Cukup berantakan,bukan?" lanjutnya

"Hmm…. Aku lumayan ingat tempat ini…." Gumamku mengingat-ngingat.

**Flashback**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"_Alex,Kakek akan menemanimu di sini. Maaf,aku tidak bisa membawamu berlibur musim panas kali ini. Aku sibuk. Jangan nakal di sini,ya" kata Ibu Alex sambil mengelus – ngelus rambut coklat Alex._

"_Aku janji tidak akan nakal dengan Kakek!" seru Alex berjanji pada Ibunya._

"_Ya sudah. Ibu pergi,ya. Bersenang – senanglah di sini. Musim panas tahun depan,aku janji akan membawamu berlibur. Ya?" _

"_Hn!" Alex mengangguk._

_Ibu Alex pergi meninggalkan Alex di tempat Kakeknya._

"_Alex, kemarilah!" sang Kakek memanggilnya._

"_Hn!" Alex mengangguk dan berlari ke arah Kakeknya._

"_Aku terlalu sibuk dengan ladangku. Kau bisa membantuku. Atau… bermain dengan anak – anak di desa Jika kau mau. Aku sangat sibuk, jadi tak bisa menemanimu bermain" kata sang Kakek dengan nada menyesal._

_Keesokan harinya. Alex menunggagi sapi Kakeknya. Ia terjatuh dan sweatdrop._

"_Hahaha….Sudah kubilang,jangan menunggangi sapi. Tapi kuda" seru Kakek._

_Ia diantar ke kandang kuda. Sang Kakek mengeluarkan kudanya. LaLu menggendong Alex menaiki punggung kuda. Ia mengelilingi ladang sambil memacu kuda dengan pelan. Lalu ,menggembala ayam. Malah ia dikejar – kejar ayam._

_Keesokan harinya…._

"_Hhhh….membosankan…."desah Alex._

_Ia menyusuri hutan di belakang rumah Kakeknya. Ia tidur – tidur di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan rerumputan dan bunga – bunga yang indah. Tiba – tiba ia mendengar suara nyanyian seorang gadis kecil berkucir dua,rambutnya warna pirang,memakai baju maid biru dengan celemek putih,kulitnya putih berseri . Sang gadis menghampirinya dan menyapanya, "Hai….Kamu anak yang datang dari kota itu,ya?"_

"_Iya!" seru Alex mengangguk sembari berdiri._

"_Tempat ini indah,kan? Apa kau kesepian? Aku juga kesepian. Maukah kau menceritakan bagaimana kota?" Tanya gadis _

_Alex diajak ke puncak. Mereka berdua melihat pemandangan dari atas puncak._

_Tiga hari kemudian…._

"_Jaga dirimu baik – baik,ya" pesan Kakek Alex. "Cepatlah! Ibumu sudah menunggu di depan desa!" lanjut._

_Alex melangkah pergi. Datanglah teman Alex, yaitu gadis kemarin._

"_Kau mau pergi?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada sedih._

"_Hn…!" seru Alex mengangguk._

"_Apa suatu hari nanti,kita akan bertemu lagi?" Tanya gadis itu lagi._

"_Iya,aku janji!" seru Alex mengangguk._

"_Ingatlah….Kau berjanji…."_

**Flashback End**

**Alex's POV**

"Kakekmu sangat disegani di sini. Jadi,kau harus membuat ladang ini seperti semula. Jika ladang ini tak terurus dank au kurang bersosialisasi dengan warga desa,kau harus pergi…"kata Mayor menjelaskan.

"Aku akan berladang dengan baik…Meskipun berladang itu pekerjaan yang sangat berat" kataku bersemangat.

Keesokan harinya…..

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling. Apa kau mau jalan – jalan sebelum memulai pekerjaanmu?" Mayor dating lagi kerumahku dan menawariku keliling desa.

"Ya, tentu" ujarku mengikuti Mayor.

Mayor mengajkku keliling desa. Ia menunjukkan Toko Pandai Besi,Toko Anggur,Perpustakaan,rumahnya dan rumah penduduk,Supermarket,Restoran,Lapangan,Peternakan Popuri,Peternakan Tuan Barley,dan tempat-tempat lainnya (itu dikarenakan author malas ngetiknya).

2 jam kami mengantarku pulang.

"Kalau begitu,aku pulang dulu, bagian hutan,Tukang Kayu yang mengenal tempat itu. Ya sudah,aku pulang dulu" Mayor mohon diri.

**TBC**

* * *

Mmn...Ini chapter 1 saya...(lagi malas) *digaplak*

Dari pada banyak bacot , review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Saat – Saat di Desa**

**(Chapter 2)**

Nah, ini saat saya lagi rajin *plakk*….

Silahkan….! ^_^

**Alex's POV **

Hari kedua aku di desa ini. Aku pergi ke Supermarket pada jam 9 pagi. Di sana…..

"Aku ambil ini. Tulis di buku tagihanku" ujar pria berambut abu-abu (lebih tepatnya ubanan).

"Tapi…Oh..Uum,baiklah…." gumam kasir ragu – ragu.

Orang berambut abu – abu menghampiriku dan berkata, "Hey, apan yang kau liat,hah?"

"Bayar itu…" kataku.

"Hoho…Tidak apa – apa…"

Keluarlah seorang gadis cantik yang mungkin seumuran denganku. Rambutnya digerai berwarna pirang, matanya berwarna hijau,kulitnya kuning langsat.

"Duke….!" teriaknya serta ber – sweatdrop – ria.

"Oh…Karen!" orang yang bernama Duke itu terkejut melihat Karen –gadis itu-.

"Jika kau ingin membeli,kau harus bayar,yah!" kata Karen.

"Oh,baiklah aku tak bisa lari…." Gumam Duke.

Karen menghampiri Duke dan mengambil uang Duke. Duke pun pulang. Lalu,Karen menghampiriku dan berkata, "Hai,aku Karen. Terima kasih telah membantu…".

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan,Karen kembali masuk. Aku membeli bibit lobak dan bibit ketimun. Lalu, aku mengunjungi Restoran Inn.

Sesampai di Restoran Inn….

"Selamat datang! Silahkan masuk!" seorang gadis yang mungkin 1 tahun lebih muda dariku menyapaku saat aku datang.

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Ann!" kata Ann memperkenalkan dirinya.

Bagiku dia manis. Rambutnya berwarna oranye dan berkucir 1, matanya berwarna biru samudera,dan kulitnya berwarna kuning langsat.

"Hey, anak muda! Kemarilah!" seru seorang pria yang kira – kira berumur 39 tahun keatas.

Aku menghampirinya. Ia pun bertanya kepadaku, "Aku Doug. Apa pendapatmu tentang anakku?"

"Dia lucu, sangat baik, dan tampaknya sangat ceria" aku mengajukan pendapat.

"Kau pikir begitu? Ohohoho….Sikapnya berubah menjadi seperti itu sejak Ibunya meninggal" jelas Doug.

Aku memesan makanan dan minuman. Lalu aku pulang untuk mengurus ladangku.

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

**.**

**.**

Aku memotong rumput – rumput liar, memecahkan batu – batu besar, memenggal kayu. 4 jam kemudian, aku selesai. Aku beristirahat sebentar. 1 jam kemudian, aku melanjutkan menanam bibit lobak lalu menyiraminya. Bukan mudah memang, tapi lumayan menyenangkan. Tiba – tiba datang seorang pria bertubuh kekar.

"Hai, aku Zack. Aku pembeli. Setiap hari pada jam 5 sore, aku akan datang mengambil hasil pertanianmu. Tapi aku tidak dating pada hari Minggu. Karena aku juga butuh libur… Hahahaha…Haa… Pokoknya mulai besok aku akan datang jam 5" Zack pergi.

Sudah jam 5 sore memang. Aku lelah. Aku pun masuk rumah dan hendak mandi. Setelah mandi aku pun tidur.

**...****..TBC…..**

My Note

Hi,minna-saan!

Gimana ceritaku yang kali ini?

Semoga kalian suka,ya!

Aku mau berterima kasih sama author yang bernama Kujo Kazusa Phantomhive karena telah membantuku cara membuat fanfic (lebih tepatnya memasukkan).

Saya juga mau ber-Arigatou sama reader yang sudah membaca fanfic saya yang norak abis…..

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Moshi ~ moshi! Ketemu lagi sama saya yang super ancur ini…

Saya akan lanjutin cerita ini…

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Langsung saja,aku bergegas ke kamar mandi (author ngarang…Tapi Keep Woles aja,ya!). Setelah aku mandi, aku sarapan. Aku bergegas ke sungai kecil. Aku mengambil beberapa rebung dan obat – obatan (yang bisa dijual pastinya). Aku kembali dan meletakkan semuanya ke dalam bin. Aku memulai pekerjaanku. Sepi memang. Tapi Mike,anjing peliharaanku, yang menemaniku saat ini. 2 jam kemudian,aku selesai (dikarenakan cuma mupuk & nyiram bibit doang). Rasanya lelah. Tapi, entah kenapa aku ingin jalan – jalan. Besok hari "Dewi Spring" pastinya. Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Seorang gadis berambut hitam berkacamata menyapaku, "Hai, selamat datang! Bagaimana dengan isi perpustakaanku ini?"

"Hmm…Sangat banyak buku di sini. Tertata sangat rapi, ramai, dan bersih" Aku berpendapat.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk! Oh iya,perkenalkan! Aku Mary!" ucap Mary memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Alex" aku pun memperkenalkan diri.

Aku memasuki perpustakaan itu. Membaca beberapa buku. Lalu, aku menuju ke peternakan ayam. Di sana, tampak seorang pemuda berambut oranye,berkacamata,dan warna matanya biru. Dan seorang gadis berambut pink terurai, dan mata berwarna pink kemerahan.

"Rick, aku membencimu!" si gadis itu berteriak lalu pergi.

"Popuri, tunggu!" pemuda bernama Rick itu mencoba menghentikan Popuri, tapi Popuri tidak mengubris Rick dan tetap pergi.

Aku menghampiri Rick dan bertanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Rick pun berkata, "Kau dengar,ya? Seekor anjing liar masuk ke kandang. Salah satu anak ayam kami mati karena anjing liar itu. Maukah kau membantu agar Popuri kembali?"

"Aku akan membantu…!"

Lalu, Aku berjalan ke sungai kecil tempat ia mengambil rebung tadi pagi. Di situ tampak Popuri yang sedang duduk di dekat sungai itu. Aku mendekatinya, Popuri berkata, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Rick pasti sangat marah denganku. Karena, anak ayam itu mati kemarin".

"Itu sudah berakhir" ujarku meyakinkan Popuri.

"Oh? Sudah? Baiklah… Aku akan pulang sekarang.." Popuri meninggal tempat itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kukira membujuk seorang gadis itu susah. Aku menuju Klinik. Di situ, tampak seorang dokter dan seorang gadis memakai baju maid berwarna biru dan celemek putih, rambutnya pirang pendek, matanya berwarna coklat cerah.

"Halo,selamat datang. Oh my, kenapa tanganmu? Apa itu sakit?" gadis itu kelihatannya khawatir akan tanganku.

"Tidak, ini hanya luka kecil" jawabku tenang.

"Hee? Benarkah? Mana, coba kulihat. Nah, kalau begini dikompres es saja,ya" kata gadis itu sambil mengompreskan jariku. "Nah! Sudah! Merasa lebih baik?".

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Oh,iya! Perkenalkan, aku Elli" Elli memperkenalkan diri.

"Alex" aku memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat.

Aku menghampiri dokter, membeli sebotol obat. Aku dengar, ibu Popuri sakit, jadi aku kembali ke rumah Popuri.

"Aah, terima kasih…! Kau sangat baik, Alex!" ibu Popuri senang saat aku memberikan obat itu.

"Ya..sama – sama jagalah kesehatanmu,nyonya!" kataku lalu pergi.

Sudah jam 3 sore (wuiiih, cepet amat!). Aku bermain dengan Mike. Yaah… Begitulah aku bila tidak kerjaan. 2 jam kemudian, Zack datang mengambil apa – apa yang ada dalam bin dan membayarku.

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

.

.

Aku mandi. Lalu menonton televisi. Sepi memang, tidak ada keluarga yang menemaniku. Tapi masih ada Mike. 1 jam kemudian, aku ke kamar, dan tidur...

**TBC**

* * *

Fuuuuh….Akhirnya…

Saya akan melanjutkan cerita yang sudah 2 tahun kedepan di chapter nanti…

Adik : mohon maaf, readers sekalian.. Mbak saya lagi males, jadi katanya nanti lagi…

Author : emang, saya jujur aja… Kemaren saya begadang sampe jam 4. Jadi males amat…. -_-"

Adik : *bisik – bisik* Mbak, daripada banyak bacot, mending kita minta reviewnya,yuk!

Author : oh,iya!

A & A : **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
